


Suicide Blond

by slothlover42



Series: Suicide Blond [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-20 20:23:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 16,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9512039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slothlover42/pseuds/slothlover42
Summary: Pete is the leader of a team of mutants that fight well, villains.Patrick is the doctor that patches Pete up every time he visits the hospital.Patrick doesn't know Pete is the leader of the mutant group that saves the city every other day.They like each other.Things grow from there.





	1. "We really must stop meeting like this."

Patrick sighed as he limped into the hospital room of his patient.

He's here again. Pete Wentz, a regular patient. Patrick isn't sure how or why he keeps ending up here, but he's starting to get worried.

"Mr. Wentz. It's nice to see you again." He says with a small smile on his face. "We really must stop meeting like this." Pete smiles at Patrick and watches him limp closer to the bed.

"You ever gonna tell me what happened to your leg doc?" Pete asked.

"Are you ever going stop ending up in the hospital every week?" Silence. "That's what I thought."

Patrick looked at Pete's chart.

"You'll be in here a few more days before you go out and reinjure yourself."

"That just means I'll get to see you more often." Patrick let out a soft chuckle.

"Do you not have anything else to do when I come into your room?"

"Nah. Besides, it's fun to try and get you to blush."

"I don't blush." Patrick mumbled as he felt heat creep up onto his cheeks. Pete noticed and started braying.

"You're so cute when you blush Stump!" Patrick's face went a deeper shade of red.

"Stop it." He cleared his throat to regain his composure. "I need you some meds that will make you sleepy. Please don't try to see if you can fight them, as you do every time I give them to you." Pete let out a smirk.

Patrick sighed.

"It's the first week in January. Can you try to keep your hospital visits down to two weeks please? Hospital visits cost money you know." It was silent for a moment.

"How about you don't give me meds just yet. Eat with me." Patrick pulled a face.

"Cafeteria food is nasty. I'll pass." Pete pouted at the medic.

"Please? I won't let you give me my meds till you do."

"You have no control over that Mr. Wentz." Patrick thought for a moment. He sighed, rubbed his hands over his face and stared at Pete. "Fine. I'll eat with you. Just this once though. Don't think this is going to be a normal thing."

Pete pumped his fist in the air, letting out a victory cheer. Patrick chuckled.

"I'll be right back. Please don't go anywhere." Pete watched Patrick limp out of the room.

He frowned when Patrick left the room.

He was worried about him. He looked run down, in pain. He's limping heavier than he normally does, though that could be because of the cold.

_Patrick needs to take care of himself._

**Or, you could take care of him.**

_I'm not letting him get caught up into the world I live in._

**At least ask him out.**

_Don't you think I want to? He could get hurt if he were to be around me. I care too much for him to allow that to happen._

**You've got your mutation. You could keep him safe.**

_Or, I could hurt him._

**Just ask the man out.**

_...fine._

Patrick limped back in moments later with food and pills. He put Pete's food down on the tray and sat down in the chair next to the bed.

His hand went to his knee and rubbed at it.

"You okay Patrick?" Pete asked, concern flooding his voice.

"Hm? Oh, yeah. It's just the cold. Makes my knee flare up a lot. Nothing some pain meds can't help." The tight smile on his face may have said other wise. Pete just nodded and watched as Patrick downed his meds.

It was silent as the two ate their food.

Pete decided to break that silence.

"Hey Patrick. Can I ask you something?" Patrick brought his head up to look into Pete's eyes.

"Of course." Pete took a deep breath.

"When I get out of here-"

"You make it sound like you're in prison." Pete shot him a glare.

"As I was saying. I was wondering if you'd want to go out sometime. When I'm all fixed up and you have a day off." They had discussed their sexualities one boring day in the hospital. They were both gay and, in Pete's mind, perfect for each other.

Patrick was silent for a moment. He had stopped chewing. His hand was on his knee. He took a deep breath and answered.

"Yeah. That would be nice."

"Great! I've been trying to get the courage to ask you out for a while." Patrick felt his cheeks heat up again. Pete burst out laughing.

"It's not funny!" Pete ignored him, and kept laughing.

 


	2. Calm before the storm

The city was a mess, and Patrick was already running late for his date with Pete.

The heroic team of mutants had, once again, saved the citizens of Chicago from some villain who claimed Chicago was the "sacred city".

Patrick was as confused as everyone else when he had heard this on the news this morning.

No one new what it meant.

Most were concerned.

Others didn't care.

Patrick was lost in his thoughts and nearly died whilst walking to the date.

There was a giant hole in the middle of the sidewalk.

He had one foot in the air and felt himself falling. His eyes widened as realization clicked in his mind.

He let out a yelp as he felt himself fall toward the bottom of the pit.

Patrick wasn't one for praying, but at this moment, he was praying to every god he had ever heard of.

"Please don't let this hurt too much." His eyes squeezed shut at his impending doom.

"Careful!" A voice yelled and a hand grasped the collar of his cardigan, somehow pulling him up.

He fell back and into the person that saved him. He looked up to see his savior.

"Pete?" He gasped out.

"I always knew I'd sweep you off your feet. I just thought it was gonna be on our wedding day." Pete said with a smirk.

Patrick's face flooded with heat.

This was their first date. Why would Pete be thinking about marriage?

"Awe look at that! I made you blush!" Pete laughed and Patrick's face was blood red. "You're so cute when you blush 'Trick."

Patrick let out a growl of sorts, which caused Pete to let out a series of more laughs.

"It's not funny Peter." Pete leveled them both up onto their feet and wiped the tears of his face.

"It's pretty funny." Patrick sighed.

"I'm sorry I didn't make it to the cafe on time. The sidewalks are a mess."

"If anything, I would have been late. Were you not just walking ahead of me? You would've made it before me." Patrick shrugged.

"Still. We might as well go anyway." He turned and started walking (read: heavily limping) toward the cafe.

Pete took notice of the limp and grasped Patrick's hand.

Patrick turned to look at him.

"What?"

"It's pretty cold out. Why don't we get a cab and head back to your place?"

"The cold doesn't matter. We made plans, we might as well go to the cafe." Pete gazed into his eyes. Patrick sighed. "This is about my limp, isn't it?" Pete gave him a sheepish smile.

"I just want you to be alright. I know the cold bothers your leg." Patrick was silent.

He didn't mean for their first date to end with them going back to his house because of his stupid leg, but it did.

"I feel bad." Patrick stated as they sat on the couch with a heating pack on his knee. "This was supposed to be a good first date. Instead, its ending with you, against my wishes, taking care of me. That's not a good date."

"I think it's a great date. I like taking caring of you. You deserve it. You work so hard and have no one to look after you when you can't look after yourself." Patrick was silent.

Did Pete really not mind?

"It's getting late, you have to work tomorrow." Pete stated, then lurked under his breath, "Though I wish you would stay home and rest. You look like you're wearing yourself down." He helped Patrick up and into his room, letting him get ready for bed and into the covers.

Pete tucked him in and Patrick let out a giggle. This brought a small smile to Pete's lips.

"Goodnight Patrick." He turned to leave, but felt Patrick grab his hand.

"Stay please. Just for tonight." His voice was quiet and was being taken over by his small yawn. Pete ruffled Patrick's hair and got into bed with him.

Patrick, already lost in the world of sleep, latched onto Pete.

Pete kissed his forehead and smiled.

It wasn't the way they thought their date would end, but it was a good calm before the storm.


	3. Confession Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are lucky. I've got this also posted on wattpad, but I'm making the readers on that sight wait a few days till they get this chapter because I'm evil like that.
> 
> Enjoy!

"Where have you been these past days?" Was the question Pete was welcomed with when he entered the home or, as he liked to call it, base.

Pete looked and saw Andy and Joe sitting on the couch with the television going on in the background.

"I've just been out." He said. "Don't worry about it." Joe and Andy looked at each other.

"We are worried about it. So are the others. You haven't been here in a while. We get that you were in the hospital, which is weird that you've been going there every time you get hurt. We usually get fixed up here. And then after the fight we didn't see you till now. What's been going on man?" Joe asked expectantly.

"Nothing." Pete said stubbornly, and shrugged. "It's just nice to get out." Blank stares were received. Pete sighed. "Look, if it was something you needed to know, I would tell you."

Realization struck in their eyes.

"YOU MET SOMEONE!!!!!!!!!!!!" Joe got up and ran around the base, alerting everyone that their fearless leader had finally found someone. "PETE GOT HIMSELF A MAN!!! THEY'VE BEEN GOING OUT!" By this time, the entire team came out of their rooms.

Gerard and Frank stumbled in, along with Dallon, Brendon, Melanie and Halsey.

(Where's Mikey and Ray? We'll get to their stories later.)

Brendon jumped onto Pete's back, not even phasing the mutant leader. Pete grimaced and shoved Brendon off his back.

"You didn't have to push so hard!" He yelled, his voice shaking the windows. "Super strength freak." He whispered under his breath.

"We don't need to discuss this. It's a personal matter." They all gave him blank stares. "It really doesn't matter." More blank stares. Pete sighs. "If you really want to kn-"

"Of course we do man. It's important that we know the man that's stolen your heart." Let's set something straight (gay), Pete is the leader of a mutant team.

Being in love with a normal doctor shouldn't put Pete in such a lovesick mood.

Pete's love for Patrick is so strong, and so real, that he couldn't stop what happened next.

"He's absolutely perfect. His hair is blond and he's so short it's adorable! His favorite color is orange, he loves "Ghostbusters" and watches it almost every day. He's got a record collection and movie collection. He has so many instruments stored away too. His eyes are like the ocean. They so clear and blue but they also look green and they've got a ring of gold around the pupil. He blushes so easily and it makes him look even more beautiful. He's so quiet and he's got enough sass to make up for his height. He's vegetarian and loves cats but he's allergic to them. He'll pet them anyway."

"His laugh is like an angel singing. _He's_ like an angel. He wears cardigans all the time and he can do no wrong. He's so kind to everyone and cries when he kills bugs. His eyes sparkle in the light. His voice is perfect and I could listen to it all day. He's a doctor and has a limp he won't tell me the story about. He always puts others before himself. He's wonderful and I love him and I want to tell him, but I don't know how. I want to tell him about you guys and our powers, but I'm afraid someone will hurt him. He's absolutely perfect."

Pete took a deep breath as he finished his speech about the love of his life.

Brendon sat there with a wide smile that could have broken his face. The others had the same expression.

"Someone is in looooove." Gerard whispered in his ear.

"That's why you always go to the hospital when you get hurt. It's because he's a doctor." Frank stated.

"Good job captain obvious." Halsey mumbled under her breath. Melanie squealed and jumped onto Pete's back.

"I wanna meet him! He sounds wonderful!"

"Invite him over sometime. We promise we'll behave." Dallon said, jabbing Brendon in the side when he opened his mouth to make some remark.

"We promise to behave." They repeated, a blush climbing onto Pete's face in the process.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys have to tell me if you think this story is going downhill. I know not much has happened in the ways of superhero stuff, but I promise, stuff will happen. I just want to get some things cleared like Patrick's backstory and other things. Let me know what you think


	4. Overworked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a few of these chapters written out already so I thought I would update.

"You look horrible." Patrick lifted his heavy head toward the voice. His tired eyes locked eyes with Pete's concerned.

"Thanks. It's not like I didn't already know that." His mouth let out a yawn too big for his body. "I've been here for 3 days. I haven't had time to stop and take a break." Pete's heart broke at the confession.

"They work you too hard." Patrick shook his head.

"No one else was able to stay for this long. I've been going non stop. I can't even feel my leg. I haven't eaten, my mind is going crazy. This recent attack left a lot of the people hurt, including most of the doctors and nurses."

Pete recalls the fight from yesterday. The fight had made it's way to the hospital and had hurt a lot of people.

"You didn't get hurt, did you?" Pete asked, concern flooding his very being. Patrick shook his head.

"Not really. I stubbed my toe on some debris and got some small cuts, nothing horrible. I'll live. There are some people here, though, that might not make it past today." He let out a tired sigh that seemed to take so much energy.

_He needs a break before he fades away._ That was the first thought that came into Pete's head at this time. The second thought was _this is my fault. He's this tired because of me. He's being overworked because of me._

Pete was broken out of his thoughts by Patrick's pager going off. He heaved another sigh and pushed himself up with his hands.

Pete could see his whole body shake as he pushed himself up. Patrick didn't put any weight on his right leg. If he did he'd collapse.

Patrick saw spots when he stood. He shook his head to get them to disappear. This caused him to stumble and put his right foot down.

He collapsed instantly.

Pete leapt out of his seat and caught him as he fell. He took notice of the way Patrick's cheeks were flushed and his forehead was covered in sweat. His breath was harsh and fast. His eyes were clouded and unfocused.

The effect of working nonstop. Not having a break to eat or sleep or do anything.

"I need to get you home 'Trick." Pete placed a small kiss on Patrick's feverish head. He placed one arm under his legs and one arm under his back.

Patrick was limp. He couldn't do anything. His head lolled back and his eyes fluttered as he tried so hard to stay awake.

"I-I have t-to stay. Th-they n-need help." Patrick's voice was barely a whisper.

"You can't help them if you're like this Patrick." Pete carried him through the halls.

"Is he ok?" Pete looked up at a tall doctor rushing towards them. Pete shook his head.

"He's gotten really sick. He's been here three days without sleep or food." The tall doctor, Gape Saporta as his tag read, sighed.

"He tends to do that. Take him home and don't let him back for a week. Two if you can get him to stay still for that long." Gabe ran a hand through the now passed out Patrick's hair. "He likes to put others' needs before his. Take care of him. He needs someone like you in his life." Then quieter, "He needs someone in his life."

"I will. I'll look after him. I'll get him better. You won't see him for 2 weeks. I promise." Gabe nodded.

"Have fun taking care of him. He's super clingy when he's sick. Good luck." Gabe said with a wink, then left to do his work.

Pete went to find someone to tell them Patrick wasn't going to be back for at least 2 weeks.

"That's expected. He always takes that much off when he's like this. Well, it's more like Gabe makes him. Poor guy. Take care of him." Pete left to Patrick's home with said man tucked closely in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's writing Patrick's backstory!


	5. Thank You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plan is to post as many chapters as possible and then make you wait for a long time while I think of another chapter. In other words, I have like one chapter left to post till I make you wait as long as I want you to for Patrick's backstory.

Gabe wasn't lying when he said Patrick was clingy when he got sick. Every time Pete would get up to get cold rags for the sick doctor, Patrick would whine and grasp weakly at Pete's wrist, begging him to stay.

"Please don't leave me." Patrick whined. It was the only thing he had been saying. It hurt Pete's heart.

"I just need to get some more rags." Pete would say in response.

Patrick would shake his head and reach for Pete and tug him weakly down onto the bed with him. Then he would start crying.

"Don't leave me like they did." Pete didn't know who they but it was obvious that someone close had left Patrick. Pete didn't know why anyone would want to leave Patrick.

That's how the week and a half went. Patrick had eventually gotten better, and started insisting that he go back to work.

"I have to go Pete. I've taken enough time off as it is." Patrick grumbled as he attempted to put his shoes on. Pete sighed and took the shoes from him.

"Gabe told me to keep you away from the hospital for 2 weeks. You have a few more days. Then, and only then, if you're feeling completely better you can go back to work." Pete said sternly. The stubborn blond shot him a glare.

"You can't keep me here." Pete sighed.

"You're making it sound like prison. I promise I'm only making you stay because you're still slightly on the mend. I don't want you getting more sick." Patrick looked at him with soft eyes. "Let me take care of you. You'll get better faster if you have someone with you."

No one had ever spoken to Patrick like that.

His childhood was filled with harsh words, as was......

He didn't want to think about that right now.

"You can't even walk without support yet. You won't be able to help anyone the way you are." The same sentence. Repeated over and over again in the hopes that it will get Patrick to stay still and just relax. "Please. Sit down and let me take care of you."

Patrick wasn't used to this, so he did as he was told. He sat on his bed and looked up at Pete with calm eyes.

"I'll let you take care of me." He said slightly defeated. "Only because I trust you." Pete let out a small smile. "And because you're really hot." Pete barked out laugh as Patrick's face went red.

"I'm glad my hotness is what's allowing you to let me take care you." Pete winked and laughed as Patrick mumbled a 'shut up'.

"Pete." Patrick whispered after a moment of silence.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you. For doing this. For taking care of me during the fever. It means a lot to me. It was nice. You could have just given me medicine and left, but you didn't. Thank you so much." Patrick felt tears form in his eyes as Pete engulfed him in a hug.

"I told you I would never leave you."


	6. I Love You

Pete was concerned. Pete was stressed. Pete was worried.

Patrick was concerned. Patrick was stressed. Patrick was worried.

Pete was concerned because no one had deemed it necessary to attack the city in a week. He was stressed because, somehow, his team of misfits lit the kitchen on fire and weren't calm enough to put it out.

_They shouldn't be freaking out over this. They fight freakazoids on a daily basis._

Pete was worried that he might be late to Patrick's for their date retrial.

Patrick was concerned because there was a passed out Gabe Saporta lying on his couch. Patrick was stressed because he had to find a way to get Gabe up and out before Pete got here.

_If only he didn't deem necessary to come over here when he got drunk._

Patrick was worried that Pete wasn't going to actually come get him for the date. He was worried that he was stood up. It wouldn't be the first time Patrick was stood up by a date.

Luckily for Patrick, the doorbell rang right then, causing Gabe to wake up.

"One moment!" He yelled and limped toward the door. "Pete!" He wrapped his arms around his neck. "I thought you were going to stand me up."

"I would never do that. There was just an incident at home and I was about to text you and tell you I was going to be late, but the problem was solved and I made here on time." Pete explained. He looked behind Patrick at Gabe who was sitting up and rubbing his head.

Patrick followed his gaze and pursed his lips.

"Gabe got drunk and ended up here. I was trying to get him out of here before you came to get me. Obviously, we didn't get very far. Now that he's up though," Patrick turned to face Gabe, "You know where the advil is and you know how to get water. I'm going on my date and you are going to stay here and take care of yourself. Honestly Gabe, I don't understand you sometimes." Patrick finished and looked back at Pete.

Pete had on a black shirt, black pants, boots and a coat that faded from black to white.

Patrick had a blue button up, black tie, gray cardigan, black suit jacket and black pants.

They both looked very attractive.

They had arrived at the restaurant and gotten their food.

"Thank you for giving the date a second chance." Pete said through a mouthful of food. Patrick giggled and looked into Pete's eyes.

"Thank you for giving me a second chance." Patrick went silent for a while. "I've never really had anyone that's cared for me like you do. Everyone I've ever loved has left me." Pete thought it was too early in their, currently non-existant, relationship to be talking this deeply. "When we go back to my home, I'll tell you about my past. It's not very often I open up to someone like this."

"I don't want you to do anything you aren't comfortable doing."

"That's the thing. Peter. I love you. I've loved you since you first spoke to me in the hospital. You're so kind and I feel like I can trust you with anything. Please, let me do this." Pete took this in and nodded.

"Alright. When we're done here, we'll go back to your house and you can tell me as much as you feel comfortable telling me." Patrick nodded. "And Patrick."

"Yeah?"

"I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess what the next chapter is!!!!


	7. I Trust You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PATRICK'S BACKSTORY!!!!!! Also, trigger warning for past abuse.

Life starts with a cry.

That's how Patrick starts his story, with his birth. He was an accident. His mother didn't want an abortion, she loved her son.

His father loved his son. He was their happy accident.  Of course, feelings change as you grow older. Unfortunately for Patrick, the love he felt quickly disappeared as he grew.

Loving kindness turned into cruelty.

Hugs and kisses turned to kicks and punches. Patrick never knew what he did to deserve these feelings from his once caring parents.

It happened when he was 7.

Accident number 2. Only, this was a different accident.  

"The truck came out of nowhere." Patrick told Pete as they sat on the couch of Patrick's small home. "I shouldn't have lived. Honestly, no one should have lived."

The truck had crushed his side of the car. His right leg was stuck under the caved in door. The leg was saved, and was left with no lasting damage.

His parents were hurt as well, though not as severely as they could have been.

"I was the only one that needed to do physical therapy to get my limbs to work again. My left hand will tremble sometimes when I'm under a lot of stress. My parents were upset about all this though. They both agreed I should have died. It wasn't until my 10th birthday that it happened."

He was sleeping one night, all was fine. His parents had burst through the door telling him to get up and get dressed.

"They told me to pack a bag with essentials. I thought we were going on a vacation. I was wrong."

He had fallen asleep in the car during the drive. He had no idea where they were. He didn't understand why they did what they did. He was 10. He didn't think he deserved it.

"I was asleep one second, and the next I'm being woken up by a stranger. I was on the side of the road. My parents had taken me out in the middle of the night to who knows where, and left me on the side of the road."

His parents had left him. Love wasn't something he was used to anymore.

A family decided to take him in. Years later, he got a boyfriend and was going to medical school.

Of course, with Patrick's luck, nothing ever stayed happy for long.

He got his degree and became a doctor. The family that adopted him, however, died.

"They said they weren't able to save them. They were caught in the middle of a battle. Debris covered them. They were alive for a moment, but they died on the way to the hospital."

Patrick was left with his boyfriend, even that turned sour after a while. His boyfriend became abusive.

"At first it would just be verbal, it grew after that. I would show up with bruises all over and pain soaring through my leg."

The abuse escalated and one day, he was beaten to death. He was found by Gabe and managed to, somehow, bring him back.

"My leg was screwed after that. I re-damaged it and they tried to fix it, but they only got so far. Now I'm left with this limp. They said it looked like a metal bat was taken to my knee. I remember everything that happened that night. I remember coming home and being met with him at the door. At first I thought we were just going to talk. He took me upstairs and that's when it started."

Punches were thrown, kicks were placed perfectly, knives were thrust into his skin. Bats were aimed at his knee, vases were thrown at his head. At some point he was pushed down the stairs.

His breathing had become ragged and difficult. He heard doors slam, then nothing.

"Gabe had found me. And here I am. The police found him and now he's in jail." Patrick ended his tale with a shaky breath. "I'm terrified of relationships because any relationship I've been in has ended badly. For some reason though, I'm not scared of you. I trust you to keep me safe." Pete engulfed him in a hug and let tears fall.

"I will never hurt you. I will always love you. I will never leave you. You're perfect." They stayed like that the rest of the night.


	8. He Knows

Patrick wasn't happy. Not in the slightest.

He had been waiting in the cafe for a good 20 minutes. Pete was supposed to be here 20 minutes ago.

It doesn't help that he can't leave because the cafe is being held up. As in there's a man with an insane looking gun in the cafe, and its pointed right at Patrick.

Of course, Patrick isn't concerned about this.

What he is concerned with is the fact that Pete stood him up. He stood him up after Patrick opened up to him a few days ago.

He was furious.

"I asked you a question." Patrick was broken out of his thoughts by the very muscular man standing before him.

"Sorry I was too busy thinking about being stood up. You're gun is giant. Do I like it? No." Patrick sighed. "Why don't you let us go? You're holding up a cafe if all places. Not to mention, the cafe is right in front of the police station." The man walked closer to Patrick. He tried his hardest to not look intimidated, but the dude was huge.

"Fix my friend and I'll let everyone go."

"Let everyone go first. Then I'll help your friend." The man growled.

"You're a doctor, you said so yourself. You help people. Help my friend."

"I may be a doctor, but there is no way in hell that I'm gonna fix your friend." The man surged towards Patrick and wrapped his hands around his neck.

Patrick was lifted into the air and was trying to get oxygen into his lungs.

"Help him." Patrick was a stubborn dude. He may have been suspended in the air by a freakishly strong dude, but his moral code didn't allow him to fix criminals.

Patrick mouthed out a 'no' and choked as the mans grip got tighter.

Darkness was flooding his sight.

"Put him down." A voice came.

Wait a minute.

_I know that voice._

His eyes widen.

_Peter._

Why wouldn't he know that voice. He sees him all the time and has learned his voice. That's his boyfriend.

He stood Patrick up because he's one of the mutants.

He looks ridiculous.

"If it isn't Speedo." Pete and Patrick grimace.

"That's a horrible name. Don't ever call me that." Pete locks eyes with Patrick's wide ones. "Put him down." The man grins.

"Fine." He doesn't put so much as through Patrick against a wall.

Patrick makes impact with the wall, then fall flat on the ground.

He's gulping air down. He sees people rush over to him and feels a hand touch his back.

It hurts to breath. Patrick come to the conclusion that, with the amount of force applied from gun dude, he broke a rib.

Yay.

"The police are on their way. They're bringing an ambulance. Put the gun down and cooperate." Pete tells him. "C'mon Jones. We don't want anyone else getting hurt. You know I've got a team waiting right outside for my cue. You'll go down in an instant." Pete's eyes glanced toward Patrick.

He was lying on his back, gulping down air but wincing every time he did.

His neck was a giant bruise. Someone placed their hand on his chest and He choked out a cry.

"It's not that hard to put a gun down Jones. Do it, and the hospital will help you're friend." Pete sees Patrick shoot his a glare. Jones growls, but puts his gun down. "That wasn't too hard, was it."

It was a "blink and you miss it" moment. Only, you didn't have to blink to miss it.

Pete moved like lightening. He was in his place one moment, and the next he was standing over Jones.

He gave a signal, letting the cops know that it was ok to come in. He walked over to Patrick and knelt down by his head.

Patrick looked furious.

Pete was slightly frightened by this.

He was in for some deep trouble later.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know exactly where this story is going. *Maniacal Laughter* You're gonna hate me at the end of this story!!!!!!


	9. Likewise

The hospital allowed Pete to take Patrick home after a day of being in there.

He vowed to look over the blond doctor. Patrick had other thoughts.

Of course, he couldn't voice these thoughts due to the damage done to his throat.

Through writing, and Gabe, Patrick was able to tell Pete that he was fine and his throat would get better soon.

Patrick was currently glaring at his mutant boyfriend.

If looks could kill, Pete would be dead.

_Why didn't you tell me?_

That was the message scrawled on the paper.

"I didn't want you to worry." Patrick shot him an unconvinced look. "I didn't want you getting hurt." Still no change in the look. "Patrick, sweetheart. People that get close to me always get hurt. I don't need that happening to you. After all you've been through, you don't need more pain. Please. You have to forgive me."

Patrick, as previously stated, was a stubborn human.

Pete's puppy dog eyes, however, were the only thing known to man that were able to break his cold exterior.

He smashed his lips onto Pete's.

"Does this mean you forgive me?" Patrick nodded. "How did you know it was me?" Patrick grabbed his notebook and pencil and wrote.

I'll always know your voice. It's what keeps me sane.

The grin on Pete's face threatened to split his face apart. 

"Um, I have a question for you darling. My team already knows about you, and they really want to meet you. Is that alright?" Patrick thought for a moment. It wasn't every day that a person could meet the legendary team that saves the city all the time.

His only problem was simple.

It's like meeting your boyfriends family. It's nerve wracking.

_What if they don't like me? What if I don't wear the right thing? If they don't like me, will they have to kill me? If Pete and I end up breaking up, will they have to kill me? Do I bring cookies for them? What do I do? Am I supposed to look really nice?_

His concern must've shown on his face, because Pete wrapped Patrick up in a careful hug.

"Babe, I can see you freaking out. Don't. They will love you. You have nothing to worry about. You're the nicest man ever. They really want to meet you. Just be yourself. We'll meet them when you can talk." Patrick shit him a look.

_That won't be for a while. Even when I can talk, my voice will still be a little raspy till the bruises heal completely._

Pete gazed at the massive bruise that had turned an ugly yellow.

Patrick could see the cogs turning in Pete's head.

_This wasn't your fault. It was my own. I refused to help his friend and this is what happened. Its fine. I'll get better. Don't worry._

"I don't deserve you. You're way too perfect for me." Pete stated, holding Patrick on his lap.

_Likewise._


	10. Meet the Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the longest chapter I've written for this story...

The drive to Pete's home was stressful for Patrick. He was still super worried, even though Pete had told him a thousand times that he didn't have to worry about anything.

"Patrick, sweetie, I already told you. They are gonna love you. I've told them about you and they thing you're amazing."

"They haven't met me though. Hearing isn't the same as seeing or meeting." Patrick's voice was still slightly raspy from Jones' grip. It sent pain to Pete's heart every time he heard Patrick speak.

"Save your voice baby."

"I'm surprised my neck didn't snap with how tight he held on." Even though he put up a good front at the time, the confrontation left Patrick shaken up. He was slightly terrified of going practically anywhere without someone by him.

This proved to be a slight problem, seeing as Patrick was a doctor and couldn't drag Pete to meet with patients.

"Let's not dwell on it." It was silent for a few more minutes until Pete spoke up. "We're here." Any previous words Pete might have said about not worrying, flew out the door. "They don't bite. I promise." Patrick nodded shakily in understanding.

Patrick got out of the car and stared warily at the home in front of him. He felt Pete link their arms together and pull him lightly to the front door. Pete opened the door.

Patrick wasn't sure what he expected.

It sure as hell wasn't grown men and women running around the living room screaming and trying to clean the place up.

He heard Pete sigh next to him. He cleared his throat and everyone stopped.

"You were supposed to have this clean before today." Patrick was startled as they all ran towards them and engulfed him in a giant hug. He heard Pete laugh and tell everyone to get off and go sit down. "Let's introduce ourselves. Start with Gee. Make sure to include your power. I'm sure Patrick would like to know these things."

"My name's Gerard. Well, I have toxins running through my body. I guess you could say I could control toxic substances." That is exactly what you could say.

"My name's Frank. I'm Gerard's boyfriend. It's odd, but I can control darkness."

"What does that even mean?" Patrick asks. His raspy voice coming out quietly.

"Exactly what it sounds like." Frank shut his eyes for a moment. When he opened them, they were completly black. Patrick took a step back as he watched shadows creep up towards him. They circled his legs.

They were cold. The shadows went further up, covering up to his neck.

It was getting hard to breath.

"Frank. You need to stop now." It didn't let up. "Frank, he can't breath!" Patrick's eyes went cloudy.

The shadows let up.

Frank collapsed like a puppet whose strings got cut off.

Patrick stood there shaking. Frank's tired eyes locked with Patrick's frightened ones.

"I'm sorry. Sometimes it gets hard to control." Patrick shook his head and went over to Frank, engulfing him in a hug.

"It's ok. Don't worry about it." He ended with a smile and ruffled Frank's hair. "I'm sure you can learn to control it. It might be difficult, but you'll get it." Patrick stood from his hug and limped back towards Pete. "Let's continue."

Everyone was silent until Halsey spoke up.

"Hi. I'm Halsey, I'm an air bender." Patrick let out a giggle and watched as she formed a small ball of air in her hands.

"How come I can see it? You can't see air." Patrick questioned.

"I don't know." She shrugged. "It's just what happens."  She looked at Melanie and told her to go next.

"Hello Patrick! I'm Melanie." She grinned at him and he smiled back.

"Hi."

"I can animate objects. Control them however I want." She demonstrated by touching the stuffed doll next to her.

She moved her finger this way and that. The doll followed.

"Wow. That's impressive." She broke into a huge smile.

"Thank you Patrick!"

"I'm Brendon. Um, I can do things with my voice." Patrick raised an eyebrow.

"Can you show me?" Brendon looked at Dallon. Dallon nodded.

"You might wanna cover your ears." Patrick, along with everyone else, did.

Brendon let out a shriek and the window behind them shattered. Patrick quirked a smile.

"When you fight, and you're with your team, how do you do that without telling them to cover their ears?" Pete spoke up this time.

"We have specialized ear muff things. They protect us." Patrick nodded in understanding.

"I'm Dallon. I have telekinesis." Patrick knew what this one was. "I'm sure you know what that is."

"I do. I want you to show me though." Dallon shrugged and lifted Patrick into the air.

"Holy smokes. You're pretty powerful if you can lift a person." He stated as Dallon let him down.

"Kind of. I can't lift buildings yet." Brendon laughed beside him.

"He wishes he could." Patrick nodded in agreeance.

"That would be amazing. I mean, they would a pain to clean up thought." Patrick laughed.  "And you two?" He gestured toward Andy and Joe.

"Andy's our flower child. Meaning," Andy flipped off Pete, but proceeded to grow a tree, "he can do that. But he's also, Halsey's words, and earth bender. And Joe is a fire bender." We all giggled at the nick names.

Joe formed a small ball of fire in his palm. Patrick looked on in amazement. His eyes lit up as he watched Joe's ball of fire.

"This is amazing." He turned to Pete. "What can you do? I thought I might have seen you move really fast, but I'm not sure." Pete sighed.

"Do you really want to know?" Pete asked. Patrick nodded furiously.

"Of course I do!" In an instant Pete was up and back down, but he was back with a sandwich for Patrick.

Patrick's eyes were trained on Pete's seat. Confusion was written all across his face.

Pete handed him the sandwich.

"I also have super strength." Patrick nodded lightly. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah. That was just a lot to take in. All those time's you walked slow because of my limp, you could have just zoomed to where we were going and gotten everything done. But you didn't."

"I didn't want to leave you behind. I love you 'Trick. I would never do that to you." There were "aw's" from all around them.

Patrick blushed.

"He does blush easily!" Brendon yelled.

"I do have one question though. Why don't you guys have, like y'know, super hero names?" Patrick asked.

"It takes too much time to come up with some. It's a lot more fun to hear what the bad guys come up with."

"Like how Jones called you "Speedo? That was funny." Halsey glanced at Pete.

"You had a run in with Jones." Patrick's brows furrowed.

"He held up a cafe and tried to get me to fix his friend. I didn't and he nearly snapped my neck." Patrick gestured toward his still badly bruised neck.

"Pete. If Jones came back-"

"I know. We'll deal with whatever comes, when it comes." Pete told her.

She didn't look convinced.


	11. Journal Entry 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAHAHAHAHAHA random time skip ahead!!!!!!!!!!

_10/5/17_

_I don't understand. What is going on?_

_We've lost so many._

_I don't know how. I don't know why._

_Pete's freaking out. He doesn't know the cause. He doesn't know who's doing it. He feels powerless._

_He's worried that It's going to happen to me too._

_I doubt it._

_Whoever is doing it, though, is messed in the head._

_We're worried. We don't know what to do._

~ _P.M.V.S_


	12. Heart to Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You should feel so lucky. I'm updating this every day on here (up until I get writer's block), but on wattpad, where I have also posted this, they are only getting updates on Thursday's. That's how much I love you all.
> 
> Also, time skip(?) to before the journal entry was written.

In the weeks that followed the meeting, things moved fast. Patrick had sold his home and moved in with Pete and the others. Pete drove him nearly everywhere and Patrick had become the team's "personal doctor" of sorts. Of course, he still worked at the hospital, which is where he currently was.

"Mr. Smith, you're able to leave now if you'd like, or you can wait till you're mother comes to get you." He told the boy on the hospital bed. "What would you like to do?"

"I'd like to wait for my mother." Patrick nodded.

"Alright. Be careful with your leg. Don't go running around until I say it's safe, alright?" The child nodded. "Good. I need to go to my other patients. If you need anything press that button." Patrick pointed to the button. "A nurse will come see what you need." The boy nodded in understanding. Patrick gave him a small smile and went to the next patient.

"Alright Ms. Frangipane what seems to be the-" He stops as he takes in the woman sitting on the bed. He blinked and stared at her. "Since when was your last  name Frangipane, Halsey?" He asked her. She smiled at him.

"Since birth Stump." He sighed and walked over to her.

"You look horrible."

"I bet you say that to all the super heroes." He chuckled and started looking her over.

"Just the one's that I live with. It looks like you've got some broken bones, though I shouldn't be surprised." He stopped for a moment. "Are any of the other's here?"

"Yup. Can you blame us though? You're our favorite doctor Stumpy. We couldn't wait for you to get home." He sighed.

"Gabe will probably be looking at the one's I'm not able to get to at the moment."

"Yeah, I saw him. Told him to look over anyone but Pete. I knew you'd want to see your man." They both chuckled.

"We just need to set your leg and fix your shoulder." Patrick set to work and got Halsey all fixed up. "I don't want you to leave until the other's are cleared. I don't want anyone getting jumped on the way home."

"We can take care of ourselves Patrick."

"Not when you're hurt like this!" He yelled. Patrick sunk into the seat next to her bed and put his head on his hands. "I hate seeing you all in here. I can't do anything to stop it. I can't do anything for you except patch you up every time. It worries me that one day, you're not going to make it through a procedure. Or that I'm gonna hear on the news that you were killed during a battle. I can't loose a family again." He said quietly. Shuffling came from the bed.

"You won't loose us any time soon. Don't worry." Halsey spoke quietly, her arm awkwardly around his shoulder. "Also, I feel like this is a conversation you should have with your boyfriend." They sighed together. "Patrick, I want to thank you. You're so kind. Pete loves you so much. He hasn't loved anyone that much in a long time. Thank you for being with him and us. You really are the best." He smiled at her and she smiled back.

"I guess I should go check on the others." She nodded, then yelled as he left.

"Don't work yourself too hard Stumpy!" He chuckled and yelled back.

"You know I have no control over that!" He made his way through to the others and eventually made it to Pete.

"How was everyone else?" Pete asked him.

"They were fine. Gabe fixed most of them by the time I got there. I was told you requested me though." Pete nodded and pulled his boyfriend close.

"You're not working yourself too hard, are you?" Patrick chuckled.

"Is it you and your teams job to ask me that every ten minutes?" Pete gazes up at him.

"Of course. We just wanna make sure you're taking care of yourself. Remember when you went 3 days without stopping? That was horrible 'Trick. I don't want that to happen again. I don't want there to a point where you work yourself so hard, that you end up dying."

"Peter. That won't happen. I have you to keep me from doing that. Just lay off the constant worry." Patrick gave him a small smile. "Now, let's get you fixed up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It makes me really happy that this thing is getting comments and kudos. It brings a smile to my face when I see that someone has given it a kudos or a comment. You are the best. Thank you.


	13. It's Starting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're gonna hate me.

"Has anyone seen Gerard?" Was the first thing that came out of Pete's mouth that morning.

Gerard had been gone for 3 days. No one has seen him at all. No one was extremely worried until today.

Frank said he had a tendency to go somewhere and not come back for a day or two. Of course, by the third day, everyone was worried.

"He's probably just out and about." Patrick said trying to calm Pete. Pete shot him a steely glare that had Patrick flinching back.

"You don't know anything about him Patrick. Don't try to tell me he's "just out and about"." Patrick's eyes were wide with fear.

"I'm sorry." He said quietly. He inched backward and onto the couch, bringing his knees in front of him. This made Pete sigh and walk over to him and put his hand on Patrick's knee.

"I'm sorry Patrick. I shouldn't have snapped at you. You don't need that. I'm just worried is all." Patrick brought his head up to look at his boyfriend.

"It's fine. You're under stress. Let's focus on finding Gerard." Of course, at this moment, Franks phone goes off.

"Hello?" He says to the caller. "What do you mean?" He brings the phone away from his ear and stares at it.

"What did they say?" Brendon asks.

"All he said was "find him". Just that. Nothing else. He didn't tell me anything-" His phone went off again. This time he put it on speaker.

"Time's up." The caller hung up before Frank could reply.

"What did he mean? He never gave me a time limit!" Patrick got up and limped to Frank.

"I need you to breath Frank." Frank's breathing picked up. "That's the exact opposite of what I need you to do. Frank. Match my breathing. C'mon, you can do it. In and out. Just like that." Frank's breathing slowed down. He sunk to his knees, pulling Patrick down with him.

Patrick pulled him into a hug.

"Everything's going to be just fine." He could feel Frank's tears through his shirt. "You're going to be just fine. We're going to find him."

"What if he's-" Frank started to say through his tears.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence. That is a last resort. You don't start thinking that." Patrick told him sternly. "I can't promise you anything. I'm sorry." He felt Frank's breathing slow down as he fell asleep. Patrick rocked him back and forth.

Patrick looked up at Andy. He gestured for him to take Frank to his room.

Patrick stayed seated on the ground, shifting so his legs were out in front of him.

"We need to find Gerard." He said quietly.

"We did." Patrick turned his head toward Dallon and Joe. They were holding a limp and bloody Gerard in between them. They brought him to Patrick and layed him down in front of him.

"What's the verdict 'Trick?" Pete asked quietly as he watched Patrick look him over.

"His pulse is weak. I don't think I can save him. He's lost a lot of blood and his ribs are crushing his lungs. I could give him a blood transfusion, but that wouldn't save him. Pete, he's going to die." Pete stared at the blond.

"Didn't you just tell Frank not to think that."

"Peter. I'm a doctor. I know what I'm doing. I didn't know Gerard was this bad when I told Frank not to think that. Looking at him now, he's not going to make it." Pete wasn't happy with this realization.

He growled and turned toward Patrick.

"Fix him."

"I can't. Peter I just told you that. He is going to die. I'm not a miracle worker." Patrick said sternly. All confidence quickly left him, though, as Pete stalked toward him.

"Yes you are." Pete lifted Patrick up by his collar and brought him close to his face. Patrick could see everyone circled around them.

"Pete. Please, you're scaring me."

"Pete. Put Patrick down. If he said he can't fix him, then he can't fix him." Pete's head whipped toward Frank, who looked marginally better. "I've accepted this. You need to calm down. If you don't, you're gonna hurt the love of your life." Frank gazed at Patrick, who had tears streaming down his face and was muttering apologies.

Pete's face softened as he looked at his crying boyfriend. He set him down, and Patrick scrambled back into a corner.

"I want to stay with my boyfriend until his breathing stops forever." Frank said, then walked over to Patrick. The small blond was curled in a ball and shaking. Frank put his hand on Patrick's shoulder. "I don't think I can stay with him alone though. Will you stay with me?"

Patrick lifted his head and nodded.

"It's the least I can do."

_Journal Entry 1_

_13/2/17_

_Gerard passed away at 7:00 tonight._

_Frank was devastated. He kept telling me it wasn't my fault and that I couldn't have done anything to help him._

_I feel bad. They never got to spend  Valentines together._

_As Gerard was taking his final breath, Frank realized the same thing. He pulled out a box from his pocket and opened._

_It was an engagement ring._

_He proposed to Gerard during his final breath._

_Gerard was at peace, as was Frank._

_I haven't talked to Pete for an hour or two. I'm scared of him. He's stressed though. He's worried that it might happen again._

_I dearly hope not._

_~P.M.V.S_

 


	14. Journal Entry 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are medically (I know. not the way to use the word in this sentence) things going on in this. If I happened to say an incorrect thing in here. Tell me. Please. I know nothing about anything.

_3/6/17_

_We're coming apart at the seams._

_First it was Gerard._

_Weeks later, it was Frank. Everyone is terrified. We have no idea who is doing this._

_We have no idea how they are doing this._

_Pete's issued the buddy system._

_It isn't working._

_Dallon was attacked._

_We didn't even get a phone call._

_We just found him badly beaten on the doorstep._

_He's currently lying in bed, fighting for his life. I'm doing everything I can to help him. I've had to give him a lot of blood._

_My blood type is O-, so I'm giving mine to him. I'm light headed and dizzy. I'm exhausted from working all the time._

_I feel like I might drop dead any minute._

_Pete isn't helping at all. He's worried about everyone. He's running rampant all over the city trying to find out who is doing this._

_Brendon is terrified. He keeps yelling at me, then apologizing._

_I understand. I don't blame him. It's people's first response when their loved one is dying._

"Patrick!" He's snapped out of his writing by Brendon yelling. Patrick slowly gets up and shuffled to him, a hand on the wall to keep him upright.

"Yes?" He asks quietly. He notices what the yelling was for.

Dallon had died.

"Why couldn't you have fixed him?" Brendon asked, rage in his eyes.

"I did everything I could Brendon. I've been up for days trying to make sure everything was done that could have been done. I'm sorry. I'm not like you. I don't have a power that can heal everything I touch." Patrick growled back. "You're not the only one who has lost someone. Get your shit together. I'm sorry ok! I can't save everybody that's close to death! You're lucky I was able to keep him alive that long!" Spots danced in his vision and he slid down the wall. He was light headed and dizzy. He glanced down at his watch.

"I'm sorry Patrick. I didn't mean to be like that." He walked over to Patrick and helped him up and to his chair. "I should have realized you did what you could. You look terrible by the way." Patrick shot a small smile.

"Blood loss does that to you." Brendon's eyebrows furrowed. "I'm the only one that could give him a blood transfusion."

"Patrick, I could've given him mine. No one can give you their blood to help you out." Patrick waved off the concern.

"I'm fine. I just need to rest."

"If you say so. Take care of yourself Patrick." He gave the doctor one last hug before walking away.

_Dallon passed away at 1:00 am. It was peaceful and only Brendon and I were up._

_I'm scared._

_What's going on?_

_~P.M.V.S_


	15. Time Apart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so close to jumping off a cliff with how much schoolwork I've got. I can't handle it. Tests were created by satan. That's all I have to say about that. Also, if I don't update for a few days. Don't worry. I'm just drowning in work. I will try with all my might to get chapters up. That's how much I love you all. I'm wearing myself down with college, but that will not stop me from posting!!!!!
> 
> I also thought I would give you another update.....

3 burials. 3 fallen family members.

This was too much to handle. Pete and Patrick had become distant.

Pete never left home so he could make sure no one would get hurt.

Patrick never left the hospital. He didn't want to see Pete. He was being too overbearing. Not to mention, Patrick was scared of him. He would snap all the time and Patrick would cower, thinking he was going to get hit.

"You need to go home at some point Patrick." He looked up as Gabe walked into the room. Patrick sent him a small smile.

"I can't." Gabe sighed and walked over to the shorter of the two.

"Is it because you think he's gonna hurt you?" Patrick remained silent. "He won't. He loves you too much."

"I know he loves me, it's just that he's been scaring me. He'll snap and yell and it makes me think  I did something wrong. He'll come so close to me and it frightens me. I'm so sure that one day it'll go too far and he'll hit me." Patrick sighed. "We just need some time apart. He needs to look after his family. They're the main priority right, I understand that. He needs to do his job, I need to do mine." Gabe stared at him.

"C'mon." He grabbed Patrick's hands and pulled him up. "You need sleep."

"I can't leave."

"No. But you can rest. Just do that."

"Gabe?" Patrick asked as Gabe practically carried his small body through the hospital. "Does Pete really love me?"

"We just established that he does."

"What if he's pretending? What if he's doing this because he felt sorry for me and in a few weeks he's going to dump me on the curb?" Gabe had no idea why Patrick was thinking these things. Pete loves Patrick more than pizza.

"I think you need to sleep, then you need to talk to Pete." Gabe stated as they found somewhere for Patrick to rest. "Sleep 'Trick. Everything will be better in the morning."

Of course, at that moment, Pete came running into the hospital looking for Patrick.

He ran directly into Gabe.

"Where's Patrick?" He asked breathlessly.

"He's sleeping."

"I need to talk to him." Pete made to get past Gabe, but he stopped him.

"I don't think you heard me Wentz." Gabe's gaze shot daggers at Pete. "He is sleeping. You don't need to bug him. He's been working a lot lately. Let him sleep. I'm sure whatever you need to talk to him about can wait." Pete shook his head.

"I need to tell him something I haven't said in a long time. I need to apologize."

"Well, I'm sorry. You need to wait. You can see him in a day or two. He isn't able to leave at the moment." Pete made to protest, but Gabe stopped him. "Go back to your family. From what I've heard, there's some serious shit going on with them." Gabe turned Pete to the exit.

"But-"

"Come see him tomorrow." Gabe watched as Pete left the building reluctantly. "Apologize to him then. He needs the reassurance."


	16. Holy Smokes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm behind in writing the chapters and therefore, updates will be slower and not as often. I will try my hardest though so don't worry.
> 
> I also don't know how to feel about this chapter.

"Are you sure you know who's doing this?" Patrick asked Pete days later. (Dont't worry, they made up) Pete nodded confidently.

"Jones breaking out of prison was a sign. If he got out, someone else got out." Patrick stared at him with a blank expression.

"Not following."

"There's this guy that Jones would always be with. He's called Jameson." Patrick sighed.

"Do these guys not like first names or something?" Pete gave him a glare. Patrick put his hands up in mock surrender. "Sorry, I'll stop interrupting."

"Thank you."

"Maybe." They locked eyes. "Continue."

"Jameson has a thing for, well, us. He hates us. More specifically he hates me."

"Can't imagine why."

"I can't tell if you're being sarcastic or not babe." Patrick gave him a small smile. "Any way. He really hates this team. If this is him doing it, we have to find him. I don't want to loose anyone else."

"We won't let that happen. There's still Brendon, Halsey, Melanie, Andy and Joe. There's no way he can take all of them down."

"You don't get it. He took down Dallon, Frank and Gerard. Possibly the strongest people on this team."

"Hey!"

"Shut up Brendon. We are at war." Patrick's eyes widened.

"That's a bit extreme Pete. I get that he's killed people, but that doesn't mean you have to start a war. What good will it do right now? You have no idea where he is. All we have to do is up the security, and stay safe. None of you can go anywhere without each other. Always stick together. If one of you needs to go out to the store, take the entire team. No one is safe." Patrick stated, his eyes looking to everyone. "I'm safe. He doesn't know I'm with you guys. As long as you all stay together, you'll be fine." Pete shook his head.

"I'm not taking that risk." Pete put his hands on Patrick's shoulders. "We can't assume he doesn't know you're with us. You have to stick with us. We'll take you to work and then make sure Gabe keeps tabs on you." Patrick made to argue.

"Pete's right. To be completely honest, you're Pete's love. As cliché as it is, if he finds out you're Pete's boyfriend, he won't hesitate to kill you." Halsey spoke up, locking eyes with Patrick.

He took a deep breath in.

"Look, I get that I could be in danger. That doesn't matter. You guys are superheroes. If you all die, no one will save us. You are the first priority. Don't fight me on this Peter." Patrick glared at his boyfriend. "If I end up being targeted, then great. We can use that. For now, I suggest you stay hidden. Moving might be a great idea. See if he has some way of tracking you down."

"If he does-" Pete starts.

"If he does, then that gives us a way of figuring out how to stop him. Are there mutants with the ability to track people down?" Pete thought for a moment.

"I'm not sure."

"That's not Jameson's ability?"

"Jameson has telepathy-"

"Holy smokes."

"Holy smokes is right."

"What do you mean  "holy smokes"? I'm not following." Brendon piped up. Patrick turned to him.

"Telepaths are able to read your mind. We don't know how to shield our minds from that. That's how he's getting us. He finds us by looking inside our minds. We're not sure what happens after that, seeing as no one has survived to tell us what happened."

"In other words, he can track us like that." Pete finished.

"I understand the holy smokes now." 


	17. Hold On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm updating a lot. Haha. I don't think that's a good thing. I've got a few chapters written that I'm excited for you all to read. I know exactly how this is going to end. It's great.

After the realization of Jameson's abilities, everyone was on lockdown.

"Peter. This isn't doing anyone any good." Patrick fixed Pete with a steely glare. He sighed. "I have to go into work. You're not leaving them on their own. I need to call Gabe."

"You can't go to work."

"Yes I can. Pete. We can't fight about this again. It's my job. I have to go." They stared at each other for a good minute.

Patrick pulled out his phone and called Gabe, telling him to come pick him up.

"Patrick please." Patrick whipped around shot Pete a glare. "I don't want you getting hurt." Patrick scoffed.

"I know what I signed up for when I found out who you were. I know the risks. I will be fine. Even if I'm not, I know you'll burn the city down to find me." Patrick wrapped his arms around Pete and hugged him. "You're scared, I know. I know what it's like to loose a family. You can do something about this. Figure it out. Track him down. Do something." Patrick gave him a kiss on the cheek and limped toward the door. "I don't know when I'll be home. I will have my phone on me the entire time though. Call if you need anything. I'll even check in with you when I can. I love you. Be safe." Patrick left to Gabe's car.

Pete turned to the remaining members of the team. Andy came up to him.

"Patrick will be fine. He was right, though. We need to figure out how to stop this." Pete looked at Andy, then looked to the others.

"We'll figure this out. We have to. I'm not sure how, but I'm not going to let anyone else die. Not if I can help it."

"Do you think he can still get to us if we stick together?" Melanie asked. Pete shrugged.

"I don't know. I won't let you die though." He didn't make it a promise. He couldn't.

He had no idea what was coming. They had no idea how to stop it.

Pete's mind traveled to Patrick. All he could do was hope that he was safe with Gabe for the time being.

Pete sighed and gathered everyone around.

"What do we do?" He asked them. They all shared a look.

"We don't know."

"Our best bet is to stay put. Don't leave. Like you said, if one of us has to, the rest go with. It's the only way to insure our safety." Joe said, holding on to Andy.

"That means, you guys can't go on dates by yourselves anymore." Joe and Andy looked at each other.

"We know." Just then, Pete's phone rang.

"Hello?"

_"Pete."_

"Patrick. What is it?"

_"You need to come to the hospital. Something's wrong with Gabe. Pete please."_

Banging came from the other end.

Pete signaled for everyone to get into the car.

"We're coming. Can you tell me what's going on?"

_"I locked myself in one of the rooms. He's trying to get in. He's trying to break down the door. He went crazy for some reason. He's got a syringe filled with something. I don't know what it is. I'm scared."_

_"Let me in!!!"_

Pete heard the door break open.

He heard Patrick cry out.

"Try and fight him Patrick! Don't let him get you. Run if you have to! We're almost there. Hold on babe."


	18. Patrick

Patrick stared wide eyed as Gabe broke the door down. He could faintly hear Pete telling him to fight back.

"Gabe, this isn't you. Snap out of it." Gabe swiped a punch at Patrick. Somehow he dodged it.

Patrick picked up one of the trays on the hospital beds and threw it at Gabe. It hit Gabe in the nose, momentarily disorienting him. Patrick took this chance to run.

His run was slowed by his leg, but he went as fast as he could.

"Come here Stump!" Patrick risked a look back. Gabe was running towards him.

Why weren't there other people around? His moment of questioning was interrupted by an object tripping him.

He landed and felt his nose crack. He let out a groan and attempted to get up. This attempt was stopped by Gabe putting his whole weight on Patrick.

Patrick squirmed and tried to get away. He reached forward and grabbed the nearest object, throwing it backwards and hearing a satisfying crack as it made impact.

Patrick got out and started to run, but not before Gabe grabbed his leg, making him fall again. He turned on his back as Gabe pulled Patrick towards him. Patrick kicked with all his strength.

It did nothing.

He was stuck under Gabe again and did what he learned not to do while he was in his abusive relationship.

He punched and kicked and fought back with all his might.

Gabe had an amused look on his face as he watched Patrick attempt to hurt him. Tears started forming in Patrick's eyes as he realized he wasn't going to win.

He wasn't going to give up though. He had to hold out till Pete and the other's got here. His punches were stopped by Gabe's hand.

Patrick sucked in a breath Gabe held his wrists in one hand and pinned them above his head. His legs were trapped under Gabe.

Patrick was immobile. He did the one thing he should have done a long time ago.

He yelled for help.

"HELP ME PLEASE! SOMEONE!" Patrick's yells fell on deaf ears.

He felt a vague sting as the syringe entered his neck. His eyes widened.

"What did you put in me?" He started feeling sleepy.

"Just something to make the journey easy for the both of us." Patrick's breathing got slower and deeper.

He was gone when Pete got there.

Pete came upon an empty hallway. There was nothing. He touched the wall next to him, leaving a dent in the wall.

He felt a hand on his arm.

"We'll get him back Pete. Don't worry." He turned to Melanie.

"What if he dies?"

"Don't you dare think that. He wouldn't want you to."


	19. You're Ok

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how I feel about this chapter.... oh well ha.

It's been days since Patrick was taken. He hadn't shown up at all.

"He's not dead." They kept reassuring him. He tried so hard to believe them

"Pete. You have to have faith that he's still alive." Andy told him the fifth day.

"What if he isn't? What's to stop Jameson from killing him?" Pete asked him.

"I don't think he would have a reason to." There was a pounding on the front door. Pete hopped up and went over to the door. He opened it slowly.

"Patrick." He said breathlessly. Patrick was being supported by Brendon. His eyes kept going out of focus.

There was blood everywhere. There wasn't an inch of skin that wasn't mottled.

"Pete. We need to get him fixed. We need to try." Brendon said, breaking Pete out of his thoughts. He nodded and ushered them in. Pete took Patrick from Brendon and carried him to their room.

"Where did you find him?" Pete asked as he started taking off the remains of Patrick's clothes.

"By a dumpster." Pete's hands faltered.

"We can save him Pete."

"How? He's our doctor. We don't know anything about medicine." Brendon looked to be in thought for a moment. He sighed.

"We do our best."

"What if our best isn't good enough?" Brendon ignored him and went to grab Patrick's kit. Pete sighed and looked down at his lover.

"I'm sorry this happened to you."

"Pete. C'mon. We need to do this." They set to work on the unresponsive doctor.

They wrapped his torso to help his ribs, they stitched up cuts and what looked to be, Pete prayed they weren't, whip lashes. They put cream on burns, they set broken bones and got him comfy.

By the end of it, Patrick looked like a mummy.

"We need to find pain killers for when he wakes up." Brendon told Pete. Pete was silent. "Hey. He's going to make it. He's gonna be in a lot of pain, but he's not gonna die. He's too stubborn for that." Pete chuckled. "Even if he ended up dying, I'm sure he would find a way to come back and haunt us."

"He would."

"Don't talk about me like I'm dead." Came a weak reply. Pete's eyes widened. He looked at Patrick who was awake and in a lot of pain. Patrick gave Pete and Brendon a shaky smile. "You did good with patching me up." Pete gave Patrick a watery grin and had to hold himself back from giving Patrick a hug. "I would kill for some pain killers though." Patrick said as tears started springing into his eyes.

The pain was excruciating. He could feel every broken bone, every cut and bruise. Tears cascaded down his face. Brendon bolted out of the room.

"Hey 'Trick. I missed you." They were silent for a moment. "I need to know everything Patrick." Patrick's eyes became empty.

"I can't. Pete, I don't want to go back there." Pete sighed.

"I know, but we need to know. We need to know everything." Brendon came back in with pain killers.

"Your kit doesn't have any morphine, so these pills will have to do for now."

"Thank you Bren." Patrick took the pills with great difficulty.

"Try to get some sleep 'Trick. One of us will be watching you every second, ok?" Patrick nodded and shut his eyes.

"Pete." Brendon began. "He looked so broken." Pete turned to Brendon.

"He was tortured Bren, it's a miracle he's not freaking out right now. Who knows what they did to him." 

"Are you really going to make him tell you what happened?"

"Isn't that the best idea? He'll need help, he'll have nightmares. I wanna help him."

"So, cheap therapy then?" Pete nodded. Brendon sighed and patted him on the shoulder.

"I'll go talk to the others. Stay with him. Keep him safe."

Of course, things go downhill.

Pete watched as Patrick's hand started shaking, then it travelled.

Patrick was seizing.

"Bren! Get in here!" Brendon came bolting in with the others. "What do we do?"

"We need to turn him on his side." They all looked at Melanie. "He taught me what to do. He's been teaching me things for a while." Pete turned Patrick on his side and watched as he convulsed.

"How long does this last?" He asks quietly.

"Up to a minute, sometimes longer. We need to wait it out." Pete didn't want to wait. He wanted Patrick to be ok.

The convulsing stopped.

Patrick was still out.

"He probably reinjured himself. We need to check him over." Melanie told them. They went to work fixing Patrick back up.

It was a few minutes after that Patrick opened his eyes. His oceanic eyes snapped opened. He whimpered as pain washed over him.

Pete held him as close as he could without hurting him more.

"You're ok. I'm here, we fixed you up. Melanie helped us out." Patrick's pain filled eyes met Pete's worried ones. "You had a seizure babe. We didn't know what to do." Patrick didn't say anything. He couldn't say anything. Every word would send pain cascading through his body. Pete sighed. "Just sleep babe. I'll be here every second." Patrick's eyes slid shut.


	20. Come Back

"You're lying." Pete snapped at Melanie. He held Patrick's limp body close. Melanie shook her head.

"He's dying Pete." Pete shook his head.

"No. He can't. He's been through so much he can't just die now."

"There's nothing we can do. You saw how Patrick tried to save the others. It's not possible." Patrick was dying. Pete could feel his life leaving.

Patrick had gone through abuse, death, medical school. He can't die now. Pete can't loose him. They were supposed to be together forever.

"There has to be something we can do. He-he can't die now." Pete had tears pooling in his eyes as he took Patrick's form in.

He looked broken. Nothing was healing. His breathing was labored. He wasn't going to make it through the night.

"I'm not leaving him. If he ends up dying tonight, I want to be with him. I will not leave him. I promised him that." Melanie put a hand on Pete's shaking shoulder.

"We'll be with you when the time comes." She left to get everyone else.

The room was crowded with everyone in there.

Halsey and Melanie had tears in their eyes. Brendon was holding onto one of Patrick's cold, lifeless hands. Andy and Joe were holding onto each other.

No one wanted this to happen.

No one thought this would happen, but it was.

Patrick was dying.

The room was silent, save for a whimpers from the girls.

They didn't think Patrick would open his eyes, but he did.

He had a small smile on his face and his eyes were unfocused. His breathing was heavy.

He brought up a weak finger, trying to touch Pete's nose.

"Hey." It was weak. He could barely speak. "Don't be sad. This isn't the end. Pete." His breathing was slowing. "Sweety. I love you. Please, keep going. Don't let this stop you. Don't forget me. Take Jameson down." He stopped, coughing something awful. His smile came back. "Peter. We planned a whole life together. I'm sorry it won't happen." His eyes were growing dim. "Pete. Will you sing to me? Please. Just once." His hand was growing limp.

Pete nodded.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine." He sang through his tears. "You make me happy, when skies are gray." His voice broke. "You'll never know dear, how much I love you." Patrick took a shuddering breath. "Please don't take my sunshine away." Silence.

He was gone. The once silent room was filled with cries.

Pete pulled Patrick's limp body to him. His tears stained Patrick's shirt.

"Come back. Please. You can't leave me. We promised each other. This isn't fair. Come back. I need you."

The doorbell rang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Maniacal laugh*


	21. Explain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are only 5 chapters left after this one....

Gabe. He was standing in the middle of the living room. He was surrounded by Pete and the others.

Gabe was the reason Patrick died.

"Where's Patrick?" He asked calmly. Pete growled.

"None of your business. You betrayed his trust." Pete told him.

"Please. I need to know."

"He's dead." Halsey told him. "And it's all your fault." Gabe's eyes widened.

"How long?" He asked.

"How long what?" Pete snarled.

"How long has he been dead?"

"About a minute, why?" Gabe let a small smile fall onto his face.

"What would you say if I told you I could bring him back. I can fix him up." Pete stared at him with disbelief.

"I wouldn't believe you."

"Please. You have to trust me."

"I think we should give him a chance." Andy spoke up. "Maybe he can bring him back Pete. Don't you want that?"

"I can bring him back and fix him up so he doesn't die again. Please. Let me do this, and I'll explain everything." Pete stood in thought, then nodded.

"Fine. Follow me." Pete led Gabe to the room. Gabe looked at his friend, lying dead on the bed. He walked over to him and whispered in his ear.

He put his hands over Patrick's heart. He kept whispering in his ear. Pete stood off to the side, watching silently.

Patrick gasped awake and clutched the front of his shirt. He looked around frantically.

He locked eyes with Gabe and backed up.

"Wh-what's going on?" Pete rushed over to him. "Pete. What happened? I could've sworn I was dead?" Pete nodded.

"You were. Gabe brought you back." Patrick's gaze whipped over to Gabe.

"You did? Why?" Gabe sighed.

"I'm going to explain everything, but I need to fix you. You could die again if I don't." Patrick nodded and allowed Gabe to do his work. "You're going to be fine. Just take it easy for a few days. You can get out of bed in about 5 days." Patrick nodded and clutched Pete's hand.

"Explain." Patrick said, shooting a steely glare at Gabe. Gabe nodded and told Pete the others should be here as well.

Once they were all settled in Patrick's room, Gabe began.

"Jameson is ruthless. At first he was only going to go after your team, but when he realized you had a human with you, he wanted to cause you a lot of pain. He used his telepathy on me. All I remember is one second I'm driving Patrick to work, and the next I'm trying to sedate him."

"How did you know about Jameson?"

"I have a little telepathy. He got into my mind, so I got into his. He's a hard man to keep track of. All I know, is that he's not going to stop till you're all dead. I can't track him. I'm sorry, but you can't stop him."

Patrick's eyes widened and he shot up, groaning as he did. Pete carefully pushed him back into the bed.

"What's up Patrick?" Joe asked from the corner.

"Gabe, did you see Jameson at all? Do you know what he looks like?"

"I know what he looks like." Pete said.

"Why didn't you say so? If we can figure out his range for telepathy, we can find him. If he has to be close to us when he takes over, then we can take him down." Pete's eyes lit up at the revelation.

"You're a genius babe." He kissed him on the cheek.

"I know."


	22. Journal Entry 5

_4/1/17_

_They're dead._

_Halsey and Melanie. They died right in front of our eyes._

_We couldn't stop it in time._

_He did it._

_He used his gift. He told them to jump._

_The bridge was so high._

_I still get nightmares about it._

_He's not going to stop until we're all dead._

_We know that he has to be near us to use the telepathy._

_He wants Pete to watch his team die, then Jameson will kill him last. We know that's his plan. I don't know if we can keep going like this._

_I'm well enough that I've returned to my normal limp. I told Pete about what happened._

_About the whips, the chains, every broken bone, every burn._

_I know it wasn't Gabe. Jameson got in his head._

_He didn't mean to hurt me._

_Things hurt still, but that's to be expected. Jameson isn't happy that I lived._

_He killed Halsey and Melanie at the same time. We've come to the conclusion that it was because I'm not dead._

_It's not fair._

_~ P.M.V.S_

 


	23. Oh Shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THERE ARE ONLY 3 CHAPTERS LEFT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"I saw him Pete. He was at the hospital. I don't know why." Patrick told Pete, days after they buried Halsey and Melanie.

They were all broken up about it. Andy and Joe were scared they'd have to lose one another.

Brendon was ready to kill Jameson.

"He didn't hurt you, did he?" He asked Patrick. Patrick looked at Brendon.

"I'm fine Bren. Don't worry. He was just there. Nothing happened though. I'm confused." Despite having a calm exterior, Patrick was extremely worried. Pete took Patrick's still bandaged hand and rubbed circles on it.

"You look worn out babe. Let's go lie down."

"Will you carry me?" Patrick looked up at Pete with sleepy eyes. Pete smiled.

"Of course. Do you need any pain killers while we're out here?" Patrick had been brought back and his wounds were healing nicely, but his bones were still healing which caused him a lot of pain.

Patrick nodded and Pete left to get him some. After Patrick took them, Pete lifted him up into his arms and walked into their room.

He helped Patrick undress, taking care to not rip any stitches on his back.

They were in bed lying peacefully. Pete kissed each scar, each cut that marred Patrick's body.

"When will this end?" Patrick asked softly. "I'm scared Pete. I don't want anyone else to die." Pete turned Patrick to face him.

"We're going to figure this out. I can't promise that no one else will die, but I will try my hardest to keep you all safe." Pete placed a kiss on Patrick's lips.

"What do you remember?" Patrick raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"When you died. Do you remember anything?"

"Not really. I remember you singing to me. Then nothing. It was like I fell asleep. The next thing I know, I'm bolting up alive. Nothing special happened Pete. What were you expecting?" Pete shrugged.

"I was thinking your family would be there to see you." Patrick let a small smile grace his face.

"That would be nice." Patrick let out a yawn. His eyes were slipping shut.

"Go to sleep 'Trick." Patrick let out little puffs of air as he drifted off to sleep. Pete slipped out of bed and went downstairs.

"How's Patrick?" Was the question asked when Pete got into the living room.

"He's fine. He's resting right now."

"I think we let him go back to work too early." Andy told him.

"I agree. We all know Patrick is too stubborn for his own good though. He put up a fight and we lost." Andy smiled.

Joe walked into the room moments later.

"Gabe called."

"What did he want?" Pete asked. He didn't harbor horrible thoughts for him anymore, in case you're wondering. Gabe was welcome in their group.

"Someone else is pulling the strings." Pete's eyes widened.

"What do you mean?"

"He overheard Jameson talking. There's someone ordering him to do this. It's not all him." The three locked eyes. Brendon walked in during their stare down.

"Should I ask what's going on?" He asks.

"Someone's ordering Jameson to kill us off."

"Oh shit."


	24. Gabe

"He's what?" Patrick asked a week later.

"Dead Patrick. Gabe's dead." Pete told him. Patrick collapsed onto the couch.

"I can't believe this. It's all my fault." Pete grabbed his hands.

"It's not. Don't say that. I know you wanna say it's your fault because you survived with Gabe's help. It's not. Gabe decided to tell us what happened. He endangered himself when he told us." Patrick sniffled and held back tears.

"I hate this so much. Everyone is dying. I don't like burying family." Patrick lifted his head and gazed into Pete's whiskey eyes. "We need to end this. I don't care what it takes. I hate this. We're going to stop it." Pete wrapped his arms around Patrick.

"I know you're scared and worried. Don't go crazy alright? Don't try to start a war. Weren't you the one that told me not to go to war with this guy? I need you sane 'Trick." Patrick nodded in understanding.

"We should get the others. We have a funeral to go to." Patrick stood up and, with Pete's help, walked up the stairs to the others rooms.

They all piled into the car and went to the cemetery. It was a small gathering.

Gabe's family was long since dead. It was mainly the small group and Gabe's boyfriend William. Only them.

"Gabe would've wanted a different farewell." William told them. "He wouldn't have wanted anything this professional. He'd want a party. He'd want to be cremated with sparkles in his ashes and have them thrown into the air." William smiled slightly. "Patrick, Gabe wanted me to give you a few things. He said you told him that if you weren't a doctor, you wanted to be a musician. You never got a guitar though. No one would ever let you." William lifted a guitar case off the ground. "Gabe wanted me to give this to you." Patrick grasped the guitar case, holding it close to his chest.

He allowed a few tears to leave his eyes.

"It's funny. He spent his life saving people, but in the end he couldn't even save himself." They all watched as the coffin was lowered into the ground. Patrick embraced William in a hug. He felt tears stain his jacket. They fell to the ground. Both of them crying their eyes out.

"He was a good man William. He loved you very much." Patrick told him.

"I miss him." William cried.

"I know." Patrick stroked Williams hair. "I know."

The group left a little after that. It was a silent drive back.

"How did this happen?" Brendon asked quietly. Joe took a deep breath in.

"I don't know. It just happened. No one saw it coming." It was silent again till Patrick spoke up.

"He died differently than the others. All the others were killed by untreatable wounds. Halsey and Melanie were compelled to jump off the bridge. I don't think he was killed by a mutant. He was shot. No one's been shot before. This is different." The thought had been bugging Patrick since he saw the body.

"Don't think about it too much 'Trick." Pete told him. "We can't rule anything out." Patrick nodded and fell silent.

This was bugging him.

He couldn't get it out of his head.


	25. Memory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is one chapter after this that I will also post today!!!

Patrick watched the television as they replayed it over and over again.

He's dead.

Brendon's dead.

There's been so much death lately. It was ridiculous.

Brendon was in the middle of a fight when it happened. Someone came up behind him and killed him. They weren't human. They were a mutant that just happened to show up.

Invisibility isn't a fair mutation.

Patrick grew angry.

He chucked the remote across the room and let a yell rip through his throat.

He thinks back to yesterday. Bren was fine then.

_Flashback_

_"'Trick that was awesome! You learned that in two days?" Brendon complemented him after Patrick had showed him "Life on Mars" on the guitar._

_Patrick nodded with a blush forming on his face._

_"It wasn't that hard." Brendon smiled at him._

_"You have to sing me to sleep every night now. No excuses."_   _And he did. Every night._

_"Your voice is like an angel's Patrick." Patrick smiled at him and thanked him._

_"You're not too bad yourself Bren." They smiled at each other._

_"Hey 'Trick?" Brendon asked._

_"Yeah Bren?"_

_"This might sound weird, but it's completely truthful." Patrick nodded, indicating him to continue. "You're like the father I never had. My dad left when I was born and I never knew the love a father gave. When you came into our lives, you took such great care of us. It made me realize that this is what I was missing. I'm glad I got to meet you Patrick. You're the best father I never had."_

_End_

Patrick was furious. How dare they take away another family member. He was going to put a stop to this.

But how?

He's human. All he does is fix people up. He can't do anything else.

Patrick curled into himself and sobbed into his knees.

That's how Pete found him. Pete put a hand on his shoulder and sat down with him. He pulled Patrick close to him.

"It's alright. We knew it was going to happen sooner or later. Deep breaths baby." Patrick took a shuddering breath.

"It's not fair. He was so young. He had a whole life to live." Pete rubbed his hands up and down Patrick's arms.

"Look at it this way. He's with Dallon now. He's happy now. He would hate to have you cry over this. You told him he would see Dallon again. And now they're probably with Gerard, Frank, Halsey, and Melanie. They're probably watching us. Telling us to not cry over them."

_"It seems the superhero team is whittling down to nothing."_ The woman on the TV said. Patrick's head shot up to look at the screen. _"A memorial will be held for the fallen heroes. Sources say there are only three of them left. What will happen when there's no one left? Who will keep us safe?"_

Pete looked at the TV as well.

"She's asking the right questions. We won't worry about that till the time comes."

"Where are Joe and Andy?" Patrick asked his boyfriend.

"They're still out there." Patrick frowned and burrowed deep into Pete's chest.

That was how they ended up that night.

Embraced in each others arms, waiting for Andy and Joe to come back. Not knowing if they would or not.


	26. Stuff Happens. AKA: The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter!!!!! Shout out to all of you who gave this thing a kudos. It means a lot. Special thanks to @Firepower_Perfect you are what kept me going on this. You really are great. I appreciate everyone who read this!!!!!

Andy and Joe came back days later. They were fine. Brendon was buried with the others.

"Where's Patrick?" Andy asked Pete.

"He's working. He said he needed to get his mind off everything." Pete sighed. "He's worried. I think we all are though."

"He's gonna wear himself down." Pete thought back to when Patrick got sick from working non stop. He didn't want Patrick to have to go through that again.

Joe flicked on the TV.

"Pete get over here!"

_"There seems to be a problem on main. There's a man standing on the ledge of the bridge with a gun pointed at his head."_ Pete ran over to the TV.

"Patrick." Patrick was on the bridge, pointing a gun at his head. A blank look was on his face. "Jameson is somewhere near there. We have to got there. I know that's what he wants, but I'm not letting Patrick die." Andy and Joe nodded.

They got to the bridge in their outfits. The police had cleared everyone off the bridge. It was just them and Patrick.

"Patrick. I need you to get off there."

"He's not going anywhere." It was Patrick speaking, but it was monotone. Like he was in a daze. "You can try to save him if you'd like."

Pete knew this was a trap. Of course, Jameson chose this moment to walk into view.

"Come here Patrick." Patrick moved off the ledge and toward Jameson, the gun still pointed at his head. "Patrick, point the gun at Curly." He did. He pointed it right at Joe. "Good boy." Jameson pulled Patrick close.

"Don't touch him." Pete growled. Jameson smirked.

"This is yours, isn't it?" Jameson said.

"His name is Patrick. Let him go."

"I don't think I want to."

"Who's pulling the strings Jameson? We know you're not in control of this operation." Jameson squinted his eyes.

The gun went off.

Joe went down. Andy dived down to hold Joe close.

"He's dead." Andy whispered. "You killed him." Andy whipped his head toward Jameson.

"On the contrary flower boy." Andy scowled. "I didn't do anything. Your human did it."

"You were controlling him!" Jameson scoffed.

"How can you be so sure?" Pete had had enough. He bolted to Patrick, punching Jameson in the process. He took Patrick to where Andy was.

Patrick still had the blank look in his eye. The gun was still trained forward.

Then, he dropped it and socked Andy in the jaw. Of course, Patrick's punches were never that harmful. To Andy, it felt like a child's punch.

The punches came more and more. Kicks were thrown in as well.

Andy didn't want to hurt him.

"Patrick stop!" He didn't. Andy's gaze drifted to Pete. He was fighting Jameson.

Patrick took Andy into a chokehold.

For such a little dude, his chokehold was insane. Andy gripped Patrick's arms.

He ripped them off his neck and held them above his head.

"Snap out of it Patrick!" Pete watched as Andy tried to get Patrick to snap out of it. Of course, Jameson likes to switch things up.

Patrick stopped struggling and turned his gaze to Pete.

Jameson put Andy under a trance to make his job easier.

"I just love fights between lovers, don't you?" Patrick ran to Pete and started throwing punches at Pete. During the distraction of Patrick, Jameson went to Andy before he had the chance to understand what was going on.

"Patrick c'mon! Listen to me! I don't want to hurt you!" Patrick took to throwing rocks and anything else his small body could hold.

Pete could barely feel them.

The snapping of bones stopped Pete. He looked over to Jameson. Andy fell to the ground.

He killed him.

Pete grew furious. He stalked over to Jameson.

Of course, Patrick stayed in front of Pete the entire time, trying to deter him.

"Get out of the way Patrick. I don't want to hurt you." He picked Patrick up and moved him behind him. Pete zoomed over to Jameson.

Pete gripped Jameson's neck and lifted him up. He was taking the life from him, just as Jameson did to his family.

"I can't let you go. You're going to die. Right here, right now." Jameson smirked.

He felt a blunt object hit his head. The surprise was enough to get him to loosen his grip.

Pete turned his head and saw Patrick holding a rod. Patrick was breathing heavily and Pete winced as the rod connected with his head again.

"You wouldn't hurt your love, would you?" Patrick walked in front of Jameson, seeking to protect him. "You'll have to get through him to get to me." Pete rolled his eyes. He did it once, he can do it again.

He moved to pick Patrick up, but grimaced when the rod hit his hands. Pete almost laughed at how normal it felt. Almost. Patrick lifted the rod above his head and swung it on Pete's head.

Pete grabbed it before he could hit him. He sighed.

"I'm sorry Patrick." He connected his fist with Patrick's head.

Patrick went down in a heap. Pete narrowed his eyes at Jameson.

"You're not getting away with this." The fight was short. Pete had managed to knock Jameson out quickly.

He ushered some cops over and had them take Jameson to the facility.

Pete knelt next to Patrick and picked him up bridal style. Next, he walked to Andy and Joe's bodies. He let tears fall as he took in their fallen bodies.

Pete's team was dead. Every single one of them.

Pete sighed and watched as the coroner came and gathered up the bodies, issuing a 'sorry' as he did so.

Next came the paramedics, taking Patrick from him.

Patrick didn't wake up for a few days. When he did, it was painful.

His head felt like it had been split in two. His leg was on fire as well.

His eyes opened when he felt a hand clasping onto his own. He turned his head slowly and saw Pete in the chair.

"Pete." He whispered. Pete's gaze shot to Patrick's. He gave him some water. "What happened?" Pete frowned and explained what had happened.

"You were out for a long time. They had to figure out a way to severe the telepathic connection with Jameson without hurting you." Patrick hummed.

"I'm sorry Pete." Pete hugged Patrick.

"It's not your fault. Besides, I found out who's pulling the strings." Patrick's eyebrows quirked upwards.

"Who?"

_The End_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *maniacal laugh* as you can see, I've left this open for a sequel that may or may not happen. You'll have to wait and see.


	27. Authors Note

Heeeeeyyyyyy.

So this story is done.

I have another story up that is just there to tide you all over til the second book.

That's right!

There's gonna be a sequel!!!!!

The new book I am putting up is Poly FOB with a blind Patrick and Mute Pete. You just gotta read it. Just trust me.

It might be good.

**Author's Note:**

> Look! A new story! Let's hope it goes ok!  
> Let me know what you think!


End file.
